


Shatter

by Mad Poetess (mpoetess)



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpoetess/pseuds/Mad%20Poetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter

It's not because Tristan sees Rory, wants her. He looked through Paris like a sheet of double-glaze before he ever started chanting the rosary through the halls of Chilton Academy, and she'll be just as translucent when she dons her cap and gown. Rory Gilmore is sunlight streaming through some cathedral window, yes, staining his upturned face with pink and blue and gold, but that's not why Paris does it.

It's so much simpler than that. If she slams her fist hard into Tristan DuGrey, he'll just shrug, but Rory... Rory _cares_. And Paris knows how easily glass can break.


End file.
